


Past Imperfect

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Prime [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It was the only hope left to save everyone from Unicron. But traveling back to the past has had consequences no one could have been ready for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series begins immediately after "Time Warp"

They fell out of the portal and onto the ground with a thud that jarred their hands apart. Jazz rolled to his feet quickly, drew his pistol and looked around. Beside him, Perceptor curled into a ball and clutched his head.

Given how off-kilter his own gyros and sensors were, Jazz was impressed that the scientist wasn't purging all over the ground.

"How long you need, Perce? I don't like being out in the open like this."

Perceptor groaned weakly in reply.

"Yeah, I feel ya." A wave of vertigo made the Prime crouch down onto one knee to keep from falling over. "Soon as you can walk though, we gotta find shelter and figure out when we are."


	2. Chapter 2

"What. The. Frag."

Excogitus Prime stared at his past self and grinned. "Should've known it'd be me who'd find us."

The younger Jazz frowned. "Again, what the frag?"

"We're from the future," Perceptor said softly. "We have to stop--. Well, we must prevent certain events that caused our future to exist in the first place."

"If I wasn't staring at myself right now, I'd think you was pulling my leg." Jazz lowered his pistol a fraction. "But it's true, isn't it?"

The Prime nodded. "Yeah, it is. We just got here too soon to do what we need to. Was just supposed to be a quick in-and-out job."

"Ain't never that simple." Jazz's frown didn't leave his face, but it softened a fraction. "Come on. You know I gotta take you in now."

"Yeah, we know."


	3. Chapter 3

“A Prime.” The words left Optimus with a sad sigh. “I would never have wished this burden on anyone, let alone such a close friend.”

“I know.” Excogitus echoed the sigh. “But sometimes we don’t get a choice when the slag is hitting the fan. Besides, everyone needed a leader who could think fast and plan on the fly.”

“Everyone? Are there more than you and Perceptor?” The red and blue mech looked concerned.

“No. They…” the black and white mech wrapped his arms around himself and choked back a sob. “They’re gone. In the end, I wasn’t good enough to save us all.”

“I know it will not change your own experiences, but you did save them.” The current Prime gestured toward the one-way viewport in the interview room’s wall. “They’re all out there now, and we will be ready for the Decepticon assault.”

“I’ll believe it, when I see the backside of Unicron in my rearview display.”


	4. Chapter 4

Excogitus Prime looked at the room of assembled officers sadly. Ironhide looked openly skeptical, Prowl looked overly serious and their Perceptor seemed strangely excited. Ultra Magnus and Kup hovered by the door, looking unsure and uncomfortable. Optimus and their Jazz were the calmest of the lot, though that didn't surprise the future Prime; they already knew the story and how it ended.

"Envision them," his Perceptor whispered suddenly, "In rubber duck boxer shorts."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Excogitus sputtered as he tried to keep from laughing. 

"There you are." The scientist was smiling when the black and white mech looked at him. "I know this is serious, but you are not you--neither Jazz nor Excogitus--when you are not smiling. It is unnerving."

"Wouldn't want that." The future Prime smiled at his companion. Then he turned his attention back to Optimus and his officers. "So. It looks like everyone we need is here. Let's start figuring out how we keep Hot Rod alive."

"Wait, what?" Kup straightened and stared at Excogitus in shock. 

The black and white Prime looked back at his predecessor and frowned. "I thought you were filling everyone in."

Optimus shrugged one shoulder. "Kup was overseeing the laying of Autobot City's foundation."

Excogitus sighed. "Fine. We'll start at the beginning then. Better pull up a chair, mech, cause this is a long, crazy story."


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve seen a lot of things,” Kup said with a frown as he looked at the black and white mech in front of him. “But I’ve never seen time travel before and I’ve got a hard time believing that Lieutenant Jazz could be worthy of becoming Prime.”

“None of us had seen time travel before this.” Excogitus shrugged. “You ain’t got to believe it’s real to want to protect Hot Rod.”

The other Autobots in the room murmured softly to each other, but both Kup and Excogitus ignored them. “How do I know this isn’t some elaborate trick and you’re what he needs protecting from?”

“What do you want him to do?” Ironhide asked quickly, before the future Prime could even begin to reply. “You want him to pull the Matrix out of his chest for you?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” the teal mech replied. “I ain’t trusting someone who just happens to look like Jazz with Hot Rod’s life without proof.”

Ironhide opened his mouth to make another biting comment, but Excogitus held out a hand to stop him. “It’s all right. Kup’s just doing what any of us would do for a mech we’d raised from younglinghood. I’d do the same for someone claiming he’d come from the future to save Bee or Blue.”

“Yeah, so show it.” Kup crossed his arms, but his scowl lost some of its angry edges. 

The black and white mech nodded and triggered his chest plates to release. He was willing to do whatever it took to prove his trustworthiness to everyone here, but that didn’t stop his shoulders from tensing when his spark was bared. 

Matrix light flooded the room a moment later, bathing Kup in blue-white radiance. Excogitus watched as his angry disbelief transformed into something more like shock and awe.

“I assure you,” Optimus said softly, “That Excogitus Prime’s Matrix looks exactly like mine.”

“I know,” the teal mech replied just as softly. “I remember seeing it when they made Bastion Prime when I was a youngling.”

Excogitus slid his chest plates back into place with a sigh. He hated being so vulnerable, even in a room full of mechs he trusted. “So you believe me now?”

“Well, I’m still not sure I believe in time travel,” Kup answered, shaking his head. “But I can’t argue that you’re a Prime. Tell me what we have to do to keep Hot Rod safe.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Excogitus Prime and future Perceptor have been in 1980s for about 10 months.

Bluestreak jolted upright when he heard another mech cry out, loudly enough to be heard through the wall between their rooms. It was startling, and a little chilling, when the cry was repeated with a long mournful wail attached to it.

As he crawled out of bed, the sniper wondered if this was how other bots felt when he was having a nightmare. Then he made his way quietly out of his quarters and to the doorway of the room next door. It slid open as he approached, and Bluestreak took a moment to salute Red Alert in the security room before stepping into the quarters the Jazz from the future was living in.

The older mech--and it was shocking just _how_ much older he looked than their Jazz--thrashed on his berth and cried out again. Rather than linger, and maybe make the other mech angry once he did wake up, Blue reset his vocalizer softly and spoke. "Jazz?"

The black and white Prime bolted upright and stared at him in shock. "Bluestreak?"

"Yeah, sorry. You were having a nightmare." The silver and grey mech smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, it was a Pit of one too." Some of the tenseness bled out of his frame and the mech from the future lost some of his obvious combat readiness. "How'd you get in here, mech?"

"Red let me in. You were being pretty loud."

Jazz--how could anyone else think of him as anything but Jazz anyway?--frowned and looked down at his berth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Bluestreak stepped closer so he could lean on the side of the other mech's berth. "You know how it is with me; I'd've been awake soon anyway. I haven't recharged for a whole night in... I dunno, whenever the last time Ratchet sedated me was."

"Still don't like being the reason you're up."

"Don't be silly. It's about time I helped you out for a change." Carefully the sniper reached out and put an arm around the Prime's shoulders. "I'm here for you, the way you always were for me."

Jazz leaned into the hug with a sigh. "Thanks, Blue. Not gonna lie and say that won't take getting used to, though."

"That's okay. We have all sorts of time now." Bluestreak grinned and tightened his hug.


	7. Chapter 7

“Excogitus Prime.”

The visored mech turned at the sound of Prowl's voice. The other mech was wearing his serious face, and the future Prime knew something else had happened. “Commander Prowl.”

“I understood that only you and Perceptor traveled back in time using Wheeljack’s machine.”

“That's right. Why? Please tell me we didn't tear a hole in reality.”

“I… do not believe so. Was that a possibility?”

“Jack gave it about a point zero two percent chance. But you know my luck.” Excogitus resisted the urge to smile, knowing that the Praxian wouldn't appreciate the humor. “What's happening then?”

If it was possible, Prowl’s serious frown deepened. “We have captured a mech who appears to be Soundwave, but claims to be leader of the Decepticons.”

“He's here?!” The visored mech felt his shoulders lift from their almost perpetual slump. “Is he hurt? Where is he?”

“Currently, he is in a holding cell. Optimus hoped that you would assist in the interview, so that we might confirm his identity more quickly.” The Praxian’s wings twitched with irritation, though whether it was at Optimus’ request or Soundwave’s presence, he didn't know.

“Yeah, I'll help.” He tried to reign in the hope bubbling up in his spark at the thought of having his friend back.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hi, Jazz!” Bluestreak’s voice was a welcome distraction from the dark thoughts running through his head.

“Hey, Blue.” Excogitus smiled softly. “How was your shift?” 

“It was fine. All quiet today, aside from Soundwave.” The sniper sat down next to him and offered the visored mech a ration. “How are you?”

“Confused, to be honest. He shouldn't be here. I saw him get caught in the blast wave that took out Earth’s moon. I'm glad he's here, but I can't wrap my head around it.”

“Maybe you shouldn't wrap your head around it. Maybe you should just be happy to have gotten a miracle.”

“I'm trying, Blue. I really am.” The Prime leaned over against the younger mech with a sigh. “I'm so glad I have my friend back, but maybe I spend too much time with Perceptor these days.”

“Percy and Percy will figure out how he got here.” Bluestreak hugged the black and white mech tightly. “Now, what do you say to taking him a ration and breaking him out of medbay?”

“I say that's the best plan I've heard all day.”


	9. Chapter 9

Excogitus Prime held his friend tightly as Soundwave mourned the recordicons he had lost in the explosion of Earth’s moon. Perceptor sat nearby, cleaning a rifle none of the current timeline Autobots believed he could use, acting as their bodyguard. Bluestreak moved quietly at the fuel prep station, making warmed energon for everyone like taking care of grieving Decepticons was normal.

The visored mech didn't know what he had done right to deserve a friend like Blue, but he was grateful that the silver mech was there.


	10. Chapter 10

His fuel pump froze when Bluestreak kissed him. 

“Sorry,” the sniper murmured a moment later as he pulled away. “I know you're still not over Optimus. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Hey, I'm probably never going to be over Optimus. I never loved anyone like I loved him.” Excogitus reached out and grabbed Bluestreak’s hand. “But the last thing he'd want is for me to pine away forever and be alone. And well, it's been a lot longer for me than you think it has.”

“Is that your way of saying that you aren't mad?”

“Didn't see it coming, but no I ain't mad.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey.” Excogitus sat down next to Soundwave and offered the blue mech a one-armed hug. Soundwave leaned into the offered embrace almost immediately. The black and white mech squeezed him tightly. “You okay?”

“Soundwave unlikely to recover.” The former Decepticon sounded exhausted and defeated. “Deployers, not meant to be unbonded.”

“Yeah, I know. Blaster told me, a long time ago.” The Prime sighed softly. “I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you to suffer what he described either. I want you to do what you gotta do, short of kidnapping, all right?”

The taller mech peered at him for long moments before answering. “Soundwave acknowledges. Will stay with Jazz as long as possible.”

“Thanks, mech.” Excogitus squeezed his friend again and tried to pretend that he didn't know they would be saying goodbye again soon.


	12. Chapter 12

“Boss?” Frenzy’s voice was soft and confused as he looked from his deployer to the more heavily armored mech who looked _just like him._

“Soundwave… does not understand,” his deployer replied, equally confused. That didn't do much to make the recordicon feel better. 

“Soundwave,” the heavily armored deployer touched his chest gently so they would know he was referring to himself, “Is… from another time. Did not intend to encounter Frenzy and Soundwave here.”

“Time travel? Boss, he's gotta be making slag up.”

“Negative,” Both Soundwaves replied, in perfectly creepy unison.

“Other Soundwave, not lying,” his Soundwave continued. 

“How can you tell?” Frenzy studied the heavily armored mech more closely, hoping to see whatever his deployer saw.

“Future Soundwave has same psychic defenses, same mental pattern. Lacks only recordicon companions.”

“Recordicons ...permanently deactivated.” The other Soundwave’s shoulders slumped and his voice cracked with grief.

“You mean you're alone?” Frenzy thought his own spark might go out at the thought. If this mech was a future version of his Soundwave, and his family was gone, he would extinguish on his own soon. They wouldn't even need the war to do it, though a blaster shot to the head would be more merciful.

“Affirmative.”

“No! That ain't right!” Frenzy turned to his Soundwave. “There's gotta be a way to help him!”

“Soundwave has accepted fate.” the mech from the future crouched down in front of the recordicon and wrapped a hand around his shoulder. “Present Soundwave will not suffer the same. Excogitus Prime will ensure.”

“Excogitus Prime?” Frenzy’s deployer asked, tone somewhere between confused and irritated at this new information. 

“You will see.” The deployer from the future squeezed his shoulder and then let go of Frenzy. “His secret cannot be kept forever.”

The mech from the future stood back up and turned away from Frenzy and Soundwave. The blue mech was clearly deep in thought, but Frenzy was focused on how _sad_ the other mech had felt.

“Boss, I wanna help him.”

“Why?”

“Because if it was you-you, right now, I wouldn't want your spark to destabilize while your processor fragments into a million pieces.” Frenzy turned around so he could wrap his arms around Soundwave’s leg. “I'd want you to bond with another Recordicon if something happened to all of us.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hold it right there!” Bumblebee pulled his blaster up and pointed it a Frenzy and his companion before the recordicon had time to process. “This is Autobot territory, in case you hadn't noticed.”

“I ain't dumb like you Auto-dorks,” Frenzy replied smartly. “I got business here.”

“And I’ve got a bridge for sale in Brooklyn.”

“No, I really do!” the recordicon stomped on foot in irritation. “I need to talk to Soundwave. The one from the future, not mine. He has to be here, because he ain't in our base and we can't find him on the planet.”

Frenzy’s companion squawked and flapped his bright orange wings in agreement.

“Please. It's important.”

Bumblebee sighed. “I don't even know how you know about him. But I'll see if he feels well enough to meet you.”

“Thanks.” Frenzy gave the minibot a half-smile. Bumblebee wasn't half-bad for an Autobot.


	14. Chapter 14

“Frenzy will explain.” The Soundwave from the future stared down at the two recordicons, looking both irritated and exhausted.

“You know that there was a lot of Decepticons that we never woke up after the crash,” Frenzy began, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to beat around the bush. “Some of them were Broadblast’s recordicons. I remembered they were there and my Soundwave helped me wake up Wingthing here to see if… to see if any of them would be willing to bond with you. He wanted to try.”

Soundwave crouched down slowly and Frenzy could see his hands trembling as he settled them across one knee. “Why?”

“I don't want you to die!” the red recordicon bit his lip at how harshly his declaration came out. “If you was my Soundwave, and you kinda are, I'd want you to find another recordicon if we were all gone. Even if it won't be the same.”

“And I agreed to come, because living with you is better than another long stasis lock.” Wingthing shuddered with discomfort. “Even if you've become an Autobot, it's better. Maybe it was a selfish choice, but helping you helps me, too.”

The deployer extended a hand to the flying recordicon slowly. “Soundwave was not aware Wingthing was capable of speech.”

“Some things should be kept close to the spark.” Wingthing turned his head to butt at Frenzy’s shoulder. “Thank you for the chance.”

“Wingthing and Frenzy deserve thanks. Soundwave was prepared to die, but not willing.”


	15. Chapter 15

“...I thought we agreed to no kidnapping.” 

Soundwave turned at the sound of his Prime’s voice, hand reaching up automatically to steady Wingthing the way he had always steadied Buzzsaw, and felt the ache of guilt at Excogitus’ expression. He forced the feeling away a moment later; he had done exactly as his friend had asked. “Soundwave did not kidnap. Wingthing volunteered.”

“Volunteered?” Jazz still looked skeptical. “How'd he even find you to do that?”

“Soundwave went into woods to calm thoughts. Was too inattentive. Present Soundwave and Frenzy also in woods.” The blue mech looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed by the slip. “Frenzy, distraught over loss of recordicons.”

“He brought me out of stasis after they returned to base,” Wingthing interrupted in a surprisingly soft voice. “Our deployer didn't survive the crash, and Megatron just left me, Glit and Howlback in stasis instead of letting us be a drain on their resources. So when Frenzy asked if I was willing to try and save this Soundwave, I couldn't say no. Being surrounded by Autobots is better than being in stasis until I deactivate.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense. Sorry I doubted the two of you.” The Prime sighed. “But you know that this is gonna cause a whole host of other problems, especially with Red. And what about Glit and Howlback?”

“We can deal with the Autobots.” Wingthing flicked his wings the way Laserbeak used to shrug at him and Excogitus felt a pang of loss. It had to be so much worse for Soundwave. “As for the others, Glit would come as long as he was allowed to practice his primary function. Howlback… would think Soundwave is a traitor, regardless of his circumstances or what happened in the future.”

“When the war ends, Howlback will come out of stasis.” Soundwave rubbed a soothing hand over the recordicon’s chest plates. “Soundwave will assist in learning to live in peace.”

“You were great at that, while it lasted.” the visored mech gave his friend a crooked smile. “Don't think I'm up to unifying everyone again, though.”

“Jazz is Excogitus Prime, the Unifier. Soundwave believes Jazz can guide other Primes into peace. Jazz, not alone now.”

“I guess not.” The former saboteur laughed softly. “Slag, we've even started recruiting already.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hi, Jazz. Hi, Soundwave.” Bluestreak set an energon cube and a plate of rust crisps down on the table, then settled himself next to the black and white mech. He was reaching for one of the crisps, when a bird-form recordicon hopped down from Soundwave's shoulder and peered up at him hopefully. “Uh, who's this?”

“Wingthing,” Soundwave replied. 

“He's Soundwave’s new partner,” Excogitus added. “Bonded with him to keep his spark from fragmenting.”

“Oh, that's great!” Bluestreak smiled brightly. “I'm really glad you found someone! But where did he come from?”

“Classified,” The blue mech replied.

The recordicon flicked his wings. “Not that classified. I used to be a Decepticon. But my deployer died a long time ago, and it's not much better for a recordicon to be unbonded than it is a deployer. I volunteered, when I found out Soundwave needed a companion.”

“And you don't know none of that,” the future Prime added. “We had enough trouble with Red and Prowl about him already.”

“I won't say a word,” Bluestreak promised. Then he pushed the plate of crisps toward Wingthing. “Welcome to the family.”


	17. Chapter 17

Soundwave froze at the sound of familiar footfalls on the table next to him. He was vaguely aware of Bluestreak’s wings flaring in alarm as Ravage dropped a folded recordicon down in front of him. He hadn’t expected to see the felinoid, and certainly never this close, again and the pain of his loss was suddenly overwhelming.

“What the frag, Ravage?!” Bluestreak sounded both surprised and angry. 

“He’s going to deactivate permanently if someone doesn’t help him. Soon.” Ravage nudged the recordicon toward Soundwave. “Frenzy asked me to bring him.”

“Who?” The single word was all Soundwave could manage as he let himself look at Ravage and stamp the recordicon’s current appearance into his memory banks.

“Glit. The medic. I don’t know if you remember him.”

“Soundwave remembers.” He did, and he wasn’t sure he could take the reminders every day as another recordicon wearing the same form as his own walked the halls of the Ark. Life with Wingthing was often too hard for his mental state.

“What about the other one Wingthing said was in stasis?” Bluestreak reached out and laid a protective hand on Glit. Soundwave was suddenly certain that the sniper would get the necessary modifications to support him if necessary, just to save the recordicon’s life. 

“Howlback would rather die than live among the Autobots.” Ravage shrugged a shoulder. “One of us will bring him, if you want to waste resources on him, but it would be pointless to wake him up.”

“Bring him,” the Praxian said softly. “We’ll keep him alive long enough for the war to end.”

“Affirmative,” Soundwave agreed. He reached slowly toward Ravage and laid his hand on the recordicon’s head. 

Ravage allowed the touch for several moments before turning away from them and leaping back down from the table. 

Blue gave him a moment to compose himself before saying anything. Then he smiled ruefully. “Explaining this to Optimus will be fun. Oh, by the way, Prime. We adopted two more Decepticon cassettes, hope that’s okay!”

“Optimus would make same decision.” Soundwave lowered his hand and rested it next to Bluestreak’s on Glit’s side. “Recordicons should have chance at life.”

“Yeah, they should. Even if Howlback hates us all.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Soundwave, I’ll do what I can, but this recordicon is in bad shape.” Ratchet turned away from his scanner with a deep frown. “He’s worse than Wingthing was when he joined you and that’s saying a lot.”

“Soundwave understands.” He clenched his hands to hide how much they were shaking. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Glit before he had ever really had him; Ravage and Frenzy had risked a great deal to bring him to the Ark. “Ratchet will attempt, please?”

“I’ve never just let a patient die,” the medic replied. “Of course I’ll try. Do you have his baseline specs?”

“Soundwave only has specifications for Ravage.”

“It might be enough,” Wingthing interrupted from his perch above Glit’s berth. “They’re frame twins, like those minibots.”

Ratchet nodded. “You’re right. That might be enough. May I have them, please?”

Soundwave nodded. Then he carefully unpacked the file from his memory archives.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't understand." Glit stared at Soundwave from his place on the repair berth. 

"You don't have to understand everything right now, Glit." Wingthing fluttered carefully down next to the other recordicon. "You just need to understand that _this_ Soundwave needs us. And that he saved our lives."

"What about Howlback?"

"In stasis. But in an actual medbay with support equipment, now. You know how he feels about Autobots."

"Right." Glit looked from Soundwave to Wingthing and back. "Why are we here? With the Autobots, I mean."

"Soundwave, allied with Excogitus Prime. Excogitus Prime allied with Autobots. Autobots cared for Soundwave, when dying."

"Oh. Who is Excogitus Prime?"


	20. Chapter 20

“Jazz? Are you okay?”

The mech from the future turned at the voice and held out an arm when he saw Bluestreak. “I don't know. I think I might just be getting jittery.”

The sniper slid into Excogitus’ embrace and nuzzled his face against his chest until he was comfortable. The Prime laughed softly and Blue smiled. “This helps, then?”

“You always help, Blue.” Excogitus squeezed the silver mech. “It's just getting close to time. Optimus and the others will be heading off to the Moonbases soon.”

“On Monday, yeah. But we're ready this time. We know what to do when Megatron tries to ambush the shuttle. And when Unicron comes.”

“I know. But I seen the Destroyer with my own optics, and I ain't gonna lie to you and say I ain't scared.”

Bluestreak wrapped his arms around the older mech and hugged him tightly. “I'm scared too, but I know we can do this. That you can do this. Because we're all here.”

Excogitus sighed. Then he leaned down and kissed the top of the Praxian’s head. “Thanks, Blue. I just hope your faith ain't misplaced.”


End file.
